


Namesake

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/F, F/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP meeting at the funeral of their shared lover, when neither knew that they were cheating. While dealing with their lost lover’s affairs they slowly fall in love.</p>
<p>Shepard/Wrex; Wrex/Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

Shepard wasn’t much for funerals, but she had to be there. She had to see Wrex off on his warrior’s rite. The funeral pyre rising high into the Tuchanka atmosphere. How could this happen? He was supposed to outlive her, damnit.

Krogans weren’t much for sobbing or kind words. Much of them believed the warriors were fallen ones, too weak to continue. Wrex was different, though: his legacy reached past the stars and grabbed a few black holes by the quads.

Tears threatened to run down her cheek. Wrex wouldn’t approve of that, though. He’d tell her to buck up and punch the martyr in the face for subjecting her to such emotions. Oh, the irony.

A pair of heavy hands alight on her shoulders and she finds herself standing straight, stiff and alert. The voice is comforting, though. Urdnot Bakara could sooth the hardest hearts.

“Stay strong, Shepard. He would not have you weep.”

Shepard juts her chin in response, praying the tightened muscles prevent her lip from quivering. Her fists, balled at her sides in anger, loosen. In a moment of acceptance, they move to embrace the other woman’s.

Tonight called for a brawl of epic proportions. Many would shed tears in honor of Urdnot Wrex. She would see to it.

“I know.”

…

“I owe you both an apology,” Bakara states as they arrive on the steps of the temple. “Wrex insisted I name our first child after you. He was convinced it would be a female.”

Shepard laughs sharply, caught off guard by her own rush of emotions. Urdnot Wrex: The only Battlemaster in krogan history to wish for a girl.

Bakara lips tilt in jest. Her timing is impeccable. “Imagine Mordin in hot pink ribbons.”

Shepard shakes her head, amused. Urdnot Mordin was a miniature version of his father: pink would suit him well. 

The memory of Wrex donning his Phoenix Armor brings Shepard to her knees with sadness and laughter. Bakara joins her on the cold stone floor.

“I’m sorry,” Shepard apologizes. “I was imagining Dr. Solus and Wrex in the multitudes of embarrassing shades I’ve subjected them to. They wore them with unbiased pride and confidence: I’m sure your son —”

“Shepard,” Bakara interrupts delicately, taking the woman’s hands and bringing them to her silk-robed belly. “There is another.”

Shepard pauses, at a loss for words. She bats her eyelashes. “Bakara, I’m so happy for you. Did… Did he…?”

“He named her Shepard.” Bakara smiles. “And I’d be honored if you’d help me raise her.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS ROUND:
> 
> “Shepard,” Bakara interrupts delicately, taking the woman’s hands and bringing them to her silk-robed belly. “There is another.”
> 
> Shepard pauses, at a loss for words. She bats her eyelashes. “I thought … you laid eggs.”
> 
> Bakara blinks, slack face punctuated by two unamused blinks for clarity. “And _that’s_ why we named the first one Mordin.”


End file.
